<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of All That Lives and Dies by excalibur_in_the_stone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067245">Of All That Lives and Dies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/excalibur_in_the_stone/pseuds/excalibur_in_the_stone'>excalibur_in_the_stone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Her name is ___________ and she exists [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bye now, Death, Depression, F/M, King - Freeform, Kingdoms, Knight, Lady - Freeform, Liege, M/M, Rulers, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, Violence, blahblahblah, bye, dont read these tags, im bored, move on, ruling, what are you doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/excalibur_in_the_stone/pseuds/excalibur_in_the_stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in a million years would Renee Sader-Mistral have thought she would have brothers. Not just brothers, but people who cared about her in general. It wasn't common for her. So when her absent father died, and in his will told her she would have brothers, and a kingdom, she jumped at the chance. The chance to have a life, the chance to undo the chaos in her brain. Maybe she'll try, and even find something along the way (suspensful imovie theme plays out (sorry im batshit crazy))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aric/Japeth (The School for Good and Evil), Kei/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Her name is ___________ and she exists [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2263340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Intros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! My first fanfic... SO, basically, yeah. Character Intros.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRRRRYYY IK THIS SEEMS LIKE A CLASSIC WATTPAD FANFIC BUT I NEEDED TO INTRODUCE MY OC SORRY JUST TRY AND STICK WITH IT?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHARACTER INTROS<br/>
{Name, Alignment, Age, Official Title}</p><p>Ray: Never, 17 (Lady Renee Sotiris Sader-Mistral of Akgul)<br/>
Powers/Strengths: Air Manipulation<br/>
Personality: INTP-T<br/>
Face Claim: Neve Caffrey<br/>
Playlist:<br/>
Worst Enemy - Jess Benko<br/>
Wrong Side of Myself - Ashe<br/>
Wishful Drinking - Tessa Violet<br/>
Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood</p><p>Kei: Ever, 18 (Sir Kei Azariah Maecenas of Foxwood)<br/>
Strengths: Sword Fighting<br/>
Personality: ISFJ-T<br/>
Face Claim: Darin Wilkens<br/>
Playlist:<br/>
Going Out - ROLE MODEL<br/>
Everybody Wants You - Johnny Orlando<br/>
Heather - Conan Gray<br/>
Daydreaming - Marc Wavy</p><p>Japeth: Never, 19 (Sir Rafal Japeth Sader-Mistral of Foxwood/ The Snake)<br/>
Powers/Strengths: Scims, Sorcerer/Wizard<br/>
Personality: ISTJ-T<br/>
Face Claim: Cillian Murphy<br/>
Playlist:<br/>
No Time to Die - Billie Eilish<br/>
Toxic (The Voice Performance) - Melanie Martinez<br/>
If I Killed Someone for You - Alec Benjamin<br/>
Crazy - Daniela Andrade</p><p>Rhian: Ever, 19 (King Rhian “Pendragon” of Camelot / The Lion)<br/>
Powers/Strengths: Finger Glow, Sword Fighting<br/>
Personality: ESFJ-A<br/>
Face Claim: Nate Niehaus<br/>
Playlist:<br/>
Fake Love - Drake<br/>
Vienna - Ben Platt<br/>
Bounce Back - Big Sean<br/>
We Belong - Dove Cameron</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discoveries (Or, Pilot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Japeth meets Renee<br/>ennnnnndddd yeh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Click-clack, click-clack.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth’s shiny, black boots hit the stone pathways of Foxwood. He made his way down a narrow street, not five minutes from his childhood home. His scims shifted uncomfortably across his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth frantically tried to sooth them. As he was walking down an open area, the scims were disguised into normal clothing. They continued to writhe, which frankly, was quite uncomfortable for him. The scims usually did what he wished, except when he felt an emotion strongly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> At this point in time, he was feeling exceptionally nervous. Of course, it was expected. His deceased father, through his will, had just told him that he had a sibling. Well, another one, at least.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his nineteen years of life, Japeth had mistakenly assumed that his family would solely consist of himself and his twin brother. He had never known his father, or cared for his mother, so learning that he had a second sibling created somewhat of a mayhem in his unstable mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, at the dead of night, the unstable teenage boy made his way down a tiny, winding path surrounded by a forest. In somewhat of a convenient fashion, this made it so that whatever stood at the end of the pathway would be concealed by tall, looming trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Japeth came across a quaint little cottage. The windows were in the shape of small circles, and were placed along both sides of the front door, curtains drawn upon them. The door had three wooden steps leading up to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Cautiously, he approached it. He allowed a scim to fly off his body and wriggle under the, basically non-existent, gap in the doorway. After a rigorous amount of squirming, it managed to get in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scims on Japeth’s shoulder relayed to him what was happening on the inside, softly babbling in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently, there was someone sitting on the couch. Japeth thought that the person he was searching for would not be awake due to the late hour that he chose to arrive, but apparently not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scim on the inside couldn’t get a full view of what was going on, but it noticed that the person happened to have white hair, which Japeth inferred meant they were of some great age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was slightly confusing to him as the message he had received told him that he had a younger sibling, not an extremely old one. Japeth reminded himself not to jump to conclusions as the scim continued its advance into the bungalow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mysterious old-young person was clutching something tightly, although the object was not distinct enough to identify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After deciding that it was safe enough to knock, Japeth let the scim come back to his body. He raised his fist to the door, then lowered it in doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he really want to know if he had another sibling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it really that important?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth shrugged off his skepticism. This unidentified person could become an obstacle later on if not dealt with at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rapped his knuckles vigorously along the rough wooden surface of the door, exactly three times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft shuffling was audible from the inside. As a reflex, almost, Japeth edged away from the door in an attempt to protect himself if anything were to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lock clicked, and the door swung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of him, stood a girl. A young girl, around his age, give or take a year. She had thick, white hair that fell to her mid-back, which explained a lot to Japeth. She had piercing, icy blue eyes that echoed the ones on Japeth’s face almost perfectly. Along with the eyes came long, white lashes, framed by two thin white eyebrows that were knitted together on her forehead. She had high cheekbones, a dainty nose and chin, as well as soft pink, full lips that were turned slightly down in a frown. Her frosty white skin was smooth and unblemished, stretched taut over her sharp features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her hand, she held a glass bottle, it’s contents half gone of the amber liquid it contained. Internally, Japeth wondered where the other half of the liquid went, but he didn’t ask any questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s appearance resembled the deceased School Master in such a way that it was almost scary. Or at least, it might have been scary to other people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” was the first thing she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth took a moment to collect himself. This girl was indeed his sister. This was good for Japeth for more reasons than one, the most prominent that he could brag to his brother’s face about the validity of his claims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Japeth,” he announced to her, staring straight into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the most peculiar thing, seeing his eyes on someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Japeth?” echoed the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Japeth,” he confirmed. “And I’m your-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-my brother, yes, I know,” she sighed. “Can you come back tomorrow morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, she knew? Japeth wasn’t expecting her to, but it made his life easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know?” he asked her. “About everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct, yes, I do know, have a nice night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth frowned as she started to close the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely knew anything about her and she was supposed to be his sibling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused in the act of retreating inside, to look up at him. Their height difference wasn’t so prominent, she was quite tall in fact, but Japeth was definitely taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to ask you some questions,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth immediately cleared his throat. He always mumbled when people were staring at him. Japeth stood awkwardly as she contemplated his proposal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaving a sigh, she turned around into the house. Japeth frowned, thinking she was going to close the door, but instead, she chucked the bottle in her hands somewhere deep into the cottage. A loud noise that mimicked glass shattering told him that the bottle had broken, the contents likely draining out onto the floor at the moment. Japeth’s eyebrows raised in confusion. The girl, on the other hand, seemed unbothered by this. She took a seat on the porch steps, vaguely gesturing for Japeth to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat rather awkwardly next to her as she stared up at the clear twilight sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat again to remind her that he was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back down, then focused her expectant gaze on Japeth, as if waiting for him to ask her questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, what’s your name?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth wasn’t one for small talk, but he needed some basic information at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renee,” she replied, picking at her chewed nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renee?” he prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could at least give him her full name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed again. She seemed to be sighing a lot, almost like the prospect of answering simple questions was so difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renee Sotiris Mistral of Akgul. Or Sader-Mistral, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth hadn’t even thought that his last name would change. Apparently, she hadn’t either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akgul?” Japeth questioned, eyebrows furrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Akgul,” confirmed Renee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth twiddled his thumbs in his lap. This was getting awkward. Finally, a question popped into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who raised you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip, looking nervous, or something similar to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The School Master,” she muttered. “But your brother, well, our brother, doesn’t know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Japeth’s turn to nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we can’t tell him, I’m assuming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do I say? Like, if he asks who my parents are, or something?” she wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he knows that you’re our sister. At least I think he does. We can just say we’re half siblings. That would make more sense to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a slight “hmm” of agreement and continued to focus on her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Japeth heard Renee suck in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is awkward,” she said nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth almost burst out laughing. It was, indeed, extremely awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only the fact that they were barely saying anything, but also that they were siblings yet they barely knew each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Japeth agreed. “Soo, I-I’m going to go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said nothing else to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth stood up, dusting his hands together, and went straight back down the winding pathway. If he had stayed there for a second longer, he might have died of embarrassment. Their short conversation was as uncomfortable as meeting a relative you’ve never seen before in your entire life, while they reminisce about stories from when you were a baby and expect you to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the “relative he’d never met” part was similar to Japeth’s situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth hurried back to his childhood home, where he had set up his living area along with his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the two had come back to their old house, they hadn’t seen it in years. The repressed memories hit them like a knife to the chest. Well more like a knife to the heart. That was the first time the twins had been down their old road after hearing their mother died. Rhian had moped around for many days, although Japeth had been suspicious for the real reason behind his sadness. Japeth wasn’t sure how he felt. He had always been neglected by his mother. Her death barely brought any change for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the contrary, Aric’s death had changed the course of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth quickly rushed into his house. Walking around at twelve in the morning would make people suspicious. If anyone was awake to witness him, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The musky scent of worn down wood overtook Japeth’s senses as he quietly closed and locked the door. A layer of dust collected on almost every surface, except the dining table, which was clearly the most used thing in the area.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth crept up the stairs, careful not to make too much noise and possibly disturb his brother while he slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed open the door to their shared room. Rhian immediately popped up from his bed. This was surprising to Japeth because Rhian was the deep sleeper out of the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Is it real? Are they real?” Rhian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth stayed quiet as he took his place on the cot parallel to Rhian’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhian groaned, taking his silence as a yes. Japeth’s eyebrows raised in question. Rhian wouldn’t usually be annoyed by this kind of development, more like shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Just perfect. Right when everything was going according to plan,” Rhian moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Japeth thought. Anything that would disrupt his path to “kingship” was an annoying obstacle that needed to be removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as much as Japeth hated girls, Renee didn’t talk much, and from what he could gather, she was realistic, so maybe if she just kept quiet she wouldn’t be so bad. But he wasn’t about to advocate for the person he had just met to his stubborn brother, so he simply turned to the wall and pretended to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After ten minutes or so, Japeth heard Rhian’s soft snuffles, and sighed in relief. To be honest, he hated arguing with his brother because he was impossible to deal with. Japeth knew he would stay awake for hours more, sleep never threatening him in the least, so he stared at the wall until the sun rose.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SOOOOO... whadya think? I think this would be a little bit of a smaller chapter, hopefully the other ones are bigger. I'll try and post once a week or smth. Have a good day/night/wherever the hell you live</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Talking, Walking, Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhian is dumdum an yeh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhian turned around, and pulled the blanket over his head, ignoring the thing that was poking at him. He was having the most amazing dream about Ke-... about being the Lion, then someone had come to ruin it. Finally, that someone had ripped the blanket off of him. Rhian whined for the warmth of the blanket, while curling into a ball.</p><p>“Wake up,” barked the dulcet tones of his twin. “We have to go get her in thirty minutes.”</p><p>Rhian groaned. After some time, he sat up, and lazily ran his fingers through his short hair. Excitement pumped through his veins. This was the first part of their plan. Rhian wasn’t required to do anything for this part except scheme, and maybe even encourage Japeth to continue. Rhian was suspicious of his twin ever since he proposed the plan. Specifically, the plan of action was to bring back their mother, the one Japeth had supposedly loved. However, Japeth, as Rhian remembered, despised their mother. He pondered the reason behind the sudden change of heart. Furthermore, he had to see his ‘so-called sister’ today. Truth be told, he didn’t completely believe Japeth. </p><p>If this girl was their sister, why wasn’t she raised with them? These thoughts had constantly overcome Rhian’s mind.</p><p>However, there may have been a good reason. Both Japeth and Rhian’s mother would have run out of money a lot faster if she needed to take care of three children instead of two.
</p><p>Rhian slowly got out of his bed, brushed his teeth, and managed to make his way downstairs. Japeth lounged on the sofa in the front room, looking back when Rhian entered.</p><p>“Finally,” muttered Japeth.</p><p>Rhian sighed, while he headed into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple from the wooden countertop. He snarfed it down in a few bites, then made his way back to Japeth. </p><p>“Did you eat anything?” he questioned his brother.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well if you aren’t planning to, then let's go,” said Rhian, gesturing to the door. </p><p>Japeth made a small, noncommittal noise, then got up, while his scims furiously transformed into an all black outfit.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>  </p><p>They made their way down the same path that Japeth had gone the night before. As they approached closer to the house, the twins heard faint music.</p><p>“What’s that?” Rhian asked curiously.</p><p>Japeth simply shrugged. Eventually, the cottage was visible and the music was blaring.</p><p>“So much for being inconspicuous,” Japeth grumbled.</p><p>
  <em> “And did you think this fool could never win? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well look at me, I'm coming back again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I got a taste of love in a simple way </em>
</p><p><em> And if you need to know while I'm still standing, you just fade away,” </em>the music sang.</p><p>Japeth sighed, and went to knock on the door. Suddenly, shrieks came from the inside. There were clearly multiple people in there. Similar to the night before, Japeth hesitated, before knocking loudly. </p><p>A very tense minute later, the door sprung open. It seemed to be the same girl from last night, except this time she had hair and eyebrows both the color of fire engine red. Subsequently, her hair was half braided. The other half was in some blond, half naked girl’s hand, and she was mid braid. Both of them looked up at the twins. The shrieks and music continued from behind them. Much like yesterday, she was holding a bottle, but this one had clear liquid and it was only filled one fourth of the way. In her other hand, she was holding a small, open pouch, which held something small and blue. Rhian stared at her open-mouthed. Renee’s eyes went narrow, then she turned around sharply, her hand making a slicing motion around her neck, signaling to the people behind them to stop. The music went out abruptly. She turned back to the twins, then immediately slammed the door. Rhian turned to Japeth, shocked to his core.</p><p>“That <em> can’t </em> be our sister. It simply <em> can’t </em>!” he gasped.</p><p>“Believe me, it is,” Japeth grimaced.</p><p>There was a loud clattering from inside, accompanied by a large number footsteps. Japeth craned his neck, looking out at the back. A rush of twenty or so people tumbled out the back door, scattering into the surrounding woods, men and women alike. Renee opened the door again, her hair no longer braided, but still red.</p><p>“Yes?” she asked.</p><p>Rhian’s lips parted slightly, then he closed them out of indecisiveness.</p><p>“What was <em> that </em>!” barked Japeth, more statement than question.</p><p>“What was what?” murmured Renee.</p><p>“What were all those people doing here?” he screamed. Her hands flew to her ears.</p><p>“Calm down, my head hurts,” she mumbled. “Come in.” She gently pushed the door open to the chaos behind. </p><p>“You know, on second thought, maybe we don’t need her,” Japeth yelled, turning around and beginning to walk back to their house. His twin didn’t choose to follow him.</p><p>“Wow,” Rhian whispered. Japeth turned back to them. “I didn’t believe you at first, Japeth, but you two look so similar. More than you and I.”</p><p>“Don’t be dumb,” snapped Japeth. “We’re twins.”</p><p>Rhian bit his lip. “I know, but you two look really similar.”</p><p>“Ok, and?”</p><p>Rhian grabbed Japeth’s elbow and pulled him away from the porch steps. Renee groaned in exasperation and slammed the door shut once again. </p><p>“She really is our sister.”</p><p>“That’s what I said!”</p><p>“We can’t abandon her.”</p><p>“What?” Japeth furrowed his eyebrows. “You were the one who said we should leave her alone.”</p><p>“I know, but she’s in a really bad place. We have to save her,” Rhian reasoned.</p><p>“Stop playing a good samaritan. She’s fine where she is.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to get to know her?”</p><p>“No! I think we know plenty. Can we leave now?”</p><p>“No,” said Rhian firmly. “We aren’t leaving without her.”</p><p>Japeth muttered something obscene under his breath, then walked back to the door, knocking again. Renee rapidly swung the door open, as if she had been waiting there the whole time. </p><p>“Come on,” murmured Japeth. “We’re leaving now.”</p><p>“So you’re keeping me?” she asked.</p><p>“We aren’t ‘keeping you’, you aren’t a pet,” Japeth snapped.</p><p>Renee rolled her eyes, then retreated inside. Japeth glared angrily at Rhian, who simply shrugged in response. Renee emerged almost immediately, holding a black suitcase. She had put on a black sweatshirt, still wearing the same red pants from the day before. </p><p>“You even dress the same,” Rhian marveled.</p><p>“Oh, shaddup,” Renee grunted. </p><p>“So,” Rhian started, ignoring her, as they made the walk down the winding pathway for the last time. “Where did you grow up?”</p><p>“I already told your brother. Don’t you guys have like, a telepathic connection or something?” </p><p>“Just because we’re twins doesn’t mean we know what the other is thinking all the time.”</p><p>“Well, how should I know? I’m not a twin, for god sakes!”</p><p>“Jesus, just tell me!”</p><p>Renee sighed. “You guys are unsurprisingly annoying. I can’t believe I ever wished for siblings.”</p><p>Again, Rhian ignored this quip. “Who did you grow up with?” he asked.</p><p>Renee was silent for a while. Japeth hoped she had enough common sense to say that she grew up with foster parents or something. Rhian would have wanted to know who her father was if she said she grew up with him, and he might connect that to himself and Japeth.</p><p>“Myself,” Renee said finally. “I grew up with myself.”</p><p>“What? Really?” Rhian asked.</p><p>Renee sighed, signaling that she wasn’t going to answer, and instead responded with a question of her own. </p><p>“So, what is your guys’ plan?”</p><p>“Well, first, we’re going to take over Jaunt Jolie,” Rhian started, a sparkle in his sea-green eyes. He always got excited when talking about taking over Camelot.</p><p>“Why Jaunt Jolie? No one likes Jaunt Jolie,” Renee wondered.</p><p>Rhian frowned slightly.</p><p>“That’s what I said too,” Japeth quipped.</p><p>“Jaunt Jolie makes sense,” he explained. “They don’t have a lot of power, or much of an army. They’re supposed to be an Ever kingdom.”</p><p>“Oh, kill me,” Renee gagged. “If we have to actually <em> stay </em> there with those idiots… I’ve already wasted my time here in <em> Foxwood </em>.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Foxwood?” Rhian pouted. He was protective, to say the most, of his hometown. </p><p>Renee sighed again. </p><p>“The fact that you don’t have a clue is sad,” she muttered. </p><p>They continued to discuss the plans until they reached Number 63. As soon as they did so, Renee paused for a moment, not immediately following the twins into the house.</p><p>“What?” Japeth asked. </p><p>“So this is where you two grew up, huh?” she marveled.</p><p>“Yeah, so?” Japeth snapped. </p><p>Rhian nudged him in the stomach with his elbow, which was usually what he did to get Japeth to be nicer, or to just shut up. </p><p>Renee shrugged, then followed the boys into the quaint, two story cottage.</p><p>As soon as they entered, Rhian began to stare at the two blue eyed siblings. </p><p>“I still can’t believe that you two look so similar,” Rhian murmured, circling them. “The skin tone, the eyes, even the way you guys walk.”</p><p>“Stop staring at me, it’s creepy,” Renee barked. </p><p>Rhian’s tan cheeks turned a deep crimson and he cleared his throat, while moving further into the kitchen. He pulled out a dining chair and took a seat. Japeth swiftly turned to Renee, who was fervently studying the house. </p><p>“So,” Rhian started, breaking the tension. “I assume Japeth told you the plan last night?”</p><p>Even though Japeth had done nothing of the sort, Renee nodded. Japeth realized that their father had probably informed her on what their, well, course of action was. </p><p>“So, we head to Jaunt Jolie. You two, with the help of pirates, start by raiding the shops and stalls in the side streets. Then, slowly, you will make your way towards the castle. This doesn’t need to be today. It’s actually better if it isn’t. We must make the other kingdoms feel frightened and make them doubt Tedros’ authority,” Rhian explained. “Also, you need an alias.”</p><p>Renee pursed her lips. “An alias?”</p><p>“Yes, like the Lion, or the Snake.”</p><p>“I’m not parading around in some dumb kiddie costume and calling myself the Wrangler or some stupid shit. You guys can keep your weird roleplay to yourselves,” she retorted.</p><p>Rhian sighed, while pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.</p><p>“We don’t want people to find out who you are. That’s the whole point,” he countered exasperatedly. </p><p>“Why not!”</p><p>“If people find out who you are, they might find out you're related to me! And if they find out you're related to me, they’ll find out that you're also related to Japeth, and that I am too, and the whole goddamn plan will have been for nothing while we rot in Camelot’s dungeons with the Mistral Sisters!”</p><p>Japeth assumed that Rhian was extremely annoyed. He only swore on occasion. Japeth noticed Renee slightly twitch whenever Rhian mentioned the Mistral Sisters. Unbeknownst to Rhian, they were the sibling’s aunts, and Renee had probably met them before, growing up with their father. Japeth made a mental note to ask her about them. He needed to know if they were useful, or at least trustworthy. </p><p>“Fine,” Renee grumbled. “My ‘code name’ will be, uhh, let’s see, <em> Criminal Cookie </em> .” </p><p>“I’m serious!” Rhian practically screamed.</p><p>All the while, Japeth said nothing and simply just watched his siblings bicker, with an amused expression plastered over his face. They had just met each other but were acting like they had been siblings for a long time. </p><p>Renee screwed up her eyes in an act of extreme concentration. Then, she took a deep breath, relaxing her face. </p><p>“Aria,” she murmured.</p><p>“Aria?” Rhian questioned. “What does that even mean?”</p><p>Renee shrugged.</p><p>“Ok then. Aria it is. But first, before you guys leave, we need to make you a disguise. Also, do you have any powers, and can you fight?”</p><p>Renee paused.</p><p>“Well, I can fight,” she said.</p><p>“You sure?” Rhian asked. “Because if you can’t-”</p><p>“Did you feel the need to clarify because I’m a girl? Because I’m sure there are many people from six feet under who would like to back my claim,” she snarled.</p><p>Rhian’s eyes widened in surprise. Japeth sighed heavily, but neither his twin nor his sister took notice of him, so he went to lounge on the couch and watch their banter, like a play.</p><p>“You’ve killed people?!” Rhian screeched.</p><p>“Not that it’s any of your business!” she snapped.</p><p>“Who?!”</p><p>“Like I said, none of your business,” said Renee, slowly regaining her calm.</p><p>Rhian also tried to cool off, taking many deep breaths, while running his fingers through his cropped amber hair.</p><p>“Ok, and your disguise?” he reminded her.</p><p>“Maybe, I dunno, a cape or something? I’ll figure something out, I guess.”</p><p>Rhian sighed again. Japeth decided to keep count of how many times they sighed and write it down at the end of the day. This would most likely infuriate Rhian more, which Japeth enjoyed. Even though they were identical twins, they were opposites, and had different reactions to everything. Outside Japeth's chaotic mind, there was a comfortable silence.</p><p>“I’m going out,” Renee declared, pulling Japeth out of his thoughts. </p><p>It was evident that Rhian was also thinking of something   because he also looked slightly startled when she spoke.</p><p>“Where are you-” Rhian started, before Renee interrupted.</p><p>“-Poutine’s. I’ll be back after lunch.”</p><p>“Poutine’s? Isn’t that the pub?” Rhian remarked.</p><p>Renee made headway for the front door, ignoring him. </p><p>“Hey!” he called. “How old are you? The legal drinking age is 18!”</p><p>“I’m twenty-fucking-one!” she yelled, slamming the door shut. </p><p>Rhian sighed. </p><p><em> ‘One’ </em>, Japeth thought, whilst a small smile appeared on his lips for the first time in months.</p><p>“She looks like she’s younger than us,” Rhian mumbled. </p><p>“Of course she’s younger than us, worm for brains, and you let her leave,” Japeth smirked.</p><p>Rhian paused for a moment, before adding, “You’ve been unusually quiet today.”</p><p>“When am I not?” Japeth said, as he sauntered up the stairs and retreated to their room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the ---------- was switching perspectives from rhian to japeth sorry if that was confusing C+K i want feedback!!!<br/>also the song ray was playing was "I'm Still Standing", by Elton John. The songs won't always be "old", but most will be because i have an *unaturally* retro taste, soooooo.......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Plebians v.s. Mistrals (Or, Drinking Again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cold and pale siblings (lol that sounds so weird) get a drink</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FOR THE PIANO SCENE, LISTEN TO "Mia and Sebastian's Theme" arranged by Jacob Koller.</p><p>japeth stop being so emo... god rhian is such a control freak its actually not funny.... and ray is just, well, weird,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his, or in <em> their </em> room, Japeth collapsed onto his respective cot. He wasn’t sure why he was so tired. This had been happening an awful lot lately, as if the prospect of simply living had drained his energy. Maybe that’s what it was like, living without the person you love the most on the earth. Japeth longed to see Aric that it hurt to breathe occasionally. His whole existence seemed pointless without Aric to define it. At times, Japeth wondered if he should join Aric. That would have been much easier than all this, this fighting, this scheming, this, <em> killing </em>. Not that Japeth had killed anyone yet, or before.</p><p>He would eventually have to, though. That Chaddick boy, who was supposedly the One True King of Camelot would be his first victim. Japeth was to acquire his blood, and hide it on Rhian so he would be able to pull Excalibur.</p><p>It was actually sad to watch their mother’s will with Rhian, and notice the way Rhian’s eyes lit up when their mother “confirmed” that the late King Arthur was their “father”. Even so, Japeth had seen through her lies. He had always seen through her lies. She could have played the loving mother all she wanted, or played victim to Japeth’s “attacks”, but deep down, she was worse, she was so much worse than him. In retrospect, Japeth was able to connect, or at least sympathize, with his deceased mother for the first time in his life. She just wanted love. Japeth just wanted love. He had love, though, onec upon a time. She did too, or at least thought she had, only to find out she was being used. Japeth couldn’t imagine the lifetime of heartbreak she would’ve experienced before her death. Especially, to find out that her “true love”, with whom she had three children with, ditched her for a sixteen year old blond buffoon with not a single cell of “evil” in her body.</p><p>Everyone believed that Sophie was a vicious witch (again, Japeth smiled internally at the alliteration), but she was weak. She didn’t know, she didn’t understand, she hadn’t experienced pain. She was simply just a petty, selfish schoolgirl, who thought she actually mattered because she got her name in a storybook with other assholes. At least they understood each other, their intellectual levels were the same. Especially Agatha and Tedros, for taking Sophie back, after all she had done.</p><p>This may have been strange to Japeth considering he had never experienced forgiveness before. The word itself was foreign to him. How was he supposed to forgive everyone? Rhian, for casting Aric out. Evelyn, for always favoring Rhian. Even Rafal, though he had never known him, for abandoning them. Though, from what he gathered from Renee, growing up with Rafal wasn’t the best experience. </p><p>Japeth’s thoughts drifted to his sister, mainly the way she had spoken about her childhood. It was unusual how she was raised in Akgul, when Rafal lived in the School Master’s tower. Maybe he wasn’t there for the majority of her childhood? That would explain her resentment towards him. The way she said “Rafal” still unsettled Japeth, as if she hated the name itself. Japeth despised questions where there wasn’t a clear answer. He needed evidence for his theory about Renee’s childhood. </p><p><em> I’ll ask her </em>, he thought. </p><p>However, she was at a bar. Japeth had never been in one before, even after he turned eighteen. It didn’t matter, though. It irked Japeth that he didn’t get clear-cut answers. He got up from his bed and walked briskly down the stairs.</p><p>Rhian was sitting at the dining table, clutching a cup so tightly it might have broken, his sea-green eyes slightly unfocused. He gazed out the window of the back door, which led out to the small, closed off backyard, no doubt, thinking of Camelot. Japeth had since labeled Rhian’s obsession with Camelot as “unhealthy”. The <em> infatuation </em>, for lack of a better word, had lessened when they were at school. No doubt because Rhian had classes to go to and things to do, but also, as Japeth noticed, mostly when he was near Kei. This was odd because all they talked about, or all it seemed that they talked about, was Camelot, and how Rhian planned to become king. For some reason, it felt as though Rhian was more relaxed about his firm beliefs that he was king around Kei. It may have been because Kei actually believed him, but Japeth wasn’t sure. Japeth headed for the front door, for the second time that day. The sound of the door opening made Rhian whip around. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Rhian demanded.</p><p>“Poutine’s,” Japeth replied, taking a step outside into the mid-afternoon sunlight. </p><p>As winter approached, the weather was getting colder, but Japeth didn’t mind. </p><p>“What?! Why?” Rhian called.</p><p>“I need to talk to her.”</p><p>“Wait. I’ll come.”</p><p>Japeth paused. “No, you stay here,” he said.</p><p>“Why?” Rhian inquired, his thin eyebrows knitting together on his tan forehead. </p><p>“I want to talk to her alone.”</p><p>Rhian’s eyes narrowed. </p><p>“Why.” </p><p>This “why” was more of a command than a question, a tell tale sign that Rhian was getting annoyed. When he did, Rhian would usually demand things from people.</p><p>“Do I need a reason?” Japeth hissed. “Now quit asking me questions.”</p><p>Japeth shut the door. He couldn’t recall where the pub was, but he knew it was somewhere closeby to his old school. Japeth walked down Stropshire Road, towards the Rue de l’Ecole, before stopping in front of a shop with “POUTINE PUB (Best Cheesy Potatoes in Town!)” printed on a sign hanging outside of it. He headed inside.</p><p>The place was clean and tidy, much like the rest of Foxwood. At the far end, there was a bar, while there were round tables accommodating two to four seats scattered across the room. To the right, there was a small cleared out section, which housed a piano. There, sat Renee, her back to the front door, positioned on the piano stool, and her fingers absentmindedly brushed the black and white keys. Besides her, there weren’t many others in the tavern. </p><p>Who would have been there?</p><p>This was Foxwood, after all, where everyone was “perfect”. That, and it was around noon. During this time of day, most people would be at work or school.</p><p>“David, what should I play?” Renee asked, out of the blue, without turning around. </p><p>Her fingers stopped brushing the keys, and instead went to clasp the small cup ,of what Japeth assumed was gin, that rested at the top of the piano. She downed it in one. Japeth frowned slightly.</p><p>The man supposedly named David, who was sitting at one of the tables by himself, slumped over, face in hands, answered. “Somethin’ romantic, wouldya, Ray? I’m in the mood,” he slurred.</p><p>“You’re always in the mood,” Renee sighed.</p><p>With somewhat of a dramatic effect, she set the now empty glass back on top of the piano and raised her hands. Then, she began to play.</p><p>Japeth wasn’t one to listen to music, he didn’t have time for such trivial things. Nonetheless, he would’ve listened to that song over, and over, and over again. It started out slow then began to crescendo and accelerate. It rose, it fell, it curved, it <em> moved </em> , and he could <em> feel </em> the romance in it. It spoke of so many things, of heartbreak, of pain, of loss, but also of finding love. For the first time since Aric died, Japeth felt his heart swell. For some reason, the song brought up many joyful yet despairing memories that Japeth had shared with Aric. </p><p>How could a song do that? It was just notes strung together! </p><p>It was hard for Japeth to imagine music to be healing. His mind was more <em> practical </em>, you could say, than creative. He watched as Renee’s fingers flew over the ivory and ebony keys, as if they were floating, barely touching the piano, while the notes resonated all through the small area. You could tell she was nearing the end of the piece, as her notes became heavier, more purposeful, more resolved. She hit the final chord. </p><p>Japeth didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he let it out. His whole existence felt surreal and like everything, every input from his senses were blurred. The scims almost transformed back to their normal state, but he was able to get a handle on them. He had not moved since opening the door. Japeth walked dazedly towards Renee and the piano. He took a seat next to her on the bench. Her eyes were closed.</p><p>“Where did you learn to play like that?” Japeth whispered. He wasn’t sure why he whispered, it just felt right. </p><p>Her eyes flew open as she turned to Japeth. As soon as she saw him, she ducked her head, her frost white skin tinging pink. </p><p>“You saw that?” she mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah,” breathed Japeth. “You were- You were really good.”</p><p>Her face flushed crimson now.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>In that moment, something changed between them. Neither were really sure what. Not that they had anything between them, just strangers with the same parents. Now, somewhere, subconsciously, it was as if they understood each other.</p><p>Renee stood up. Japeth followed suit. The blue-eyed siblings sat at a table that was away from where the sparse population clustered. They sat in silence for a while until a clean shaven, light skinned, slightly built bartender came over to them.</p><p>“What will you two have today?” he asked politely.</p><p>Renee looked up at him from her chair. </p><p>“My usual,” she said. Then, looking at Japeth, added, “And a Sunrise.”</p><p>The bartender took note of their drinks on a small notepad, then left, retreating behind the bar.</p><p>Japeth leaned forward to her slightly. </p><p>“What’s a Sunrise?” he inquired, still speaking quietly.</p><p>“Why are you whispering?” she whispered.</p><p>“Why did you ask me about why I’m whispering in a whisper?” he retorted. </p><p>“You know, if you say the word whisper too much, it sounds weird, not like a word,” she pointed out, deflecting his question.</p><p>Japeth murmured the word multiple times under his breath, testing out her theory.</p><p>“It seems that you’re correct,” he declared.</p><p>“See? A lot of words are like that, actually.”</p><p>Japeth nodded. </p><p>Then, something clicked in his brain. Due to the song, or he supposed it was because that, Japeth had forgotten why he had come here in the first place. It didn’t matter though, because Renee brought it up for him.</p><p>“Why are you here?” she asked, now in a normal tone.</p><p>“Well,” started Japeth. “I have some questions for you.”</p><p>“I thought so,” she grimaced.</p><p>“So-”. </p><p>Japeth cut himself short as the bartender brought their drinks, setting a colorful orange and yellow one in front of him while placing a cup ,filled with that same, clear, liquid, that Renee drank before in front of her.</p><p>“What’s this?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“It’s just juice, grenadine, and tequila,” she explained.</p><p>“What’s grenadine?” </p><p>“It’s this sugary syrup thing. I have a horrible sweet tooth, so i assumed, you know, that you’d have one too.”</p><p>In fact, Japeth did have a horrible sweet tooth. Rhian did not, however. </p><p>“So,” Japeth resumed. “You never answered my question yesterday.”</p><p>Renee took a long sip from her glass. Japeth copied her, drinking the multi-colored liquid. It was quite delectable, actually. Japeth was expecting to not like it, but he could barely taste the liquor. She was right, it was sugary.</p><p>“I technically did grow up by myself,” she started. </p><p>Japeth looked expectantly at her. </p><p>“He was around, for a while, I guess. When I was younger, maybe five or six, he used to come ‘round all the time, like every day. But then, I think I was seven, he was gone for two days. He apologized, said he was sorry, and promised to come back. And he did, he always came back. Which was good, I guess. He came every two days, then every two weeks, then every two months, until I was seeing him once a year. I tried to make excuses, that he may have been busy. But was he really?” Renee sighed, and continued. “Like, I mean, I’m sure if he wanted to he could have. He was the ‘all powerful’ School Master, for god’s sake! I guess he just didn’t want to see me. The worst part is that he always came back. It would’ve been better if he just left for good. When he kept coming back, I think that was just to give me some kind of illusion that he was a perfect father, in hopes that I would bring him back, if he died. But I won’t. The world is better off without him. The last time I saw him before he died, was two years ago,” Renee said. “It was hard, you know. Raising myself as an eight year old. He would leave a shit ton of money for me, but we kinda lived in the woods, next to the stymph forest, so I had to find my way into town. Those villagers, they were nice, I guess. Listen, I’m not tryna to make you feel bad for me. Sorry for ranting so much, you probably had a much crappier childhood.”</p><p>“What makes you think i had a crappy childhood?” Japeth frowned.</p><p> “I dunno. It-It’s just, the way you looked at your house, it’s like it was a constant reminder of something you can’t escape,”she sighed. </p><p>Japeth stared at her. </p><p>This was, in fact, exactly how he felt about his house.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I am trying to escape something,” he murmured.</p><p>“That’s how I used to feel about my old place,” Renee said ruefully. </p><p>She glanced at him, as if waiting for him to elaborate, but he said nothing, lost in thought, occasionally sipping from his drink.</p><p>“Have you met the Mistral Sisters before?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, once.”</p><p>“What are they like?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t talk to them much. They just came to talk to <em> him </em>, when he was home one time, but from what I could gather, they were all in on some top secret plan.” </p><p>After a moment of thought, she added, “I’m pretty sure it was this plan.”</p><p>“Probably. I have two more questions.” </p><p>In truth, Japeth had multiple other questions, but it was time for them to get back. That, and Japeth was starting to feel slightly drunk. Not that he knew what being drunk felt like, it was just his brain felt fuzzy.</p><p>“Go ahead,” she prompted.</p><p>“Do you go by ‘Renee’ or ‘Ray’, and why?”</p><p>“Ray,” she responded immediately.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Well, I just don’t like ‘Renee’. Also, that’s what he named me, so maybe I guess I just wanted to, I dunno, <em> rebel </em> against him? If that makes sense.”</p><p>It made sense to Japeth. After all, he went by his middle name for a reason.</p><p>“Also, you ignored Rhian when he asked you if you had powers.”</p><p>She was silent for a while. </p><p>Then, she raised her palm, around a foot away from her empty cup, and slightly curled her fingers. The glass raised into the air, as well as Japeth’s eyebrows. </p><p>“What do you call that?” he asked.</p><p>“Air manipulation,” she told him. “Because the air kinda hardens, almost, into some solid material.”</p><p>“So that’s why you chose ‘Aria’? Because your air powers?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>Japeth made a small ‘hmm’, then watched as she set the glass back down.</p><p>“We should head back,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They stood up, and Renee beelined for the bar. She fished in the pockets of her black breeches, then pulled out three silver pieces. She drummed the coins against the counter. The bartender swiped them off. He leaned in slightly, whispering in her ear. Japeth couldn’t comprehend what they were saying, but he saw the corners of Renee’s lips turn up slightly, as she whispered something back to him, then strode briskly towards Japeth. Japeth’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the bartender, who was watching Renee leave the store. </p><p>They made their way back in silence. The mid-day sun was starting to fade, the bright rays dimming slightly.</p><p>“How come you aren’t drunk?” asked Japeth, cutting through the comfortable quiet.</p><p>“I barely had anything,” she replied. </p><p>Japeth arched his eyebrows in somewhat of an accusatory fashion. </p><p>Renee smirked. </p><p>“You haven’t seen me drink. That and, obviously, my ‘perfect’ Mistral genes,” she joked blandly, making air quotes.</p><p>“‘Perfect’ Mistral genes? Then how come I feel drunk?”</p><p>“Well obviously, you didn’t get the better genes.”</p><p>“Uh, I’m sure I did. I mean, have you seen me?”</p><p>Renee scoffed playfully.</p><p>“Yeah right. You know it’s a good thing, right? ‘Perfect’ Mistral genes also come with the slightly inconveniencing homicidal maniac trait?”</p><p>“Oh, then I must have them!” Japeth laughed.</p><p>“Now that I think about it, you probably do,” Renee played along.</p><p>“Were you lying? When you said you killed someone?” asked Japeth, suddenly grave.</p><p>“Why? Why does it matter?”</p><p>“So you were.”</p><p>“Why does it matter?” she repeated.</p><p>“Because,” Japeth sighed frustratedly. “I’m gonna have to be ‘The Snake’. I have to be the bad guy. I have to kill people. I’ve never done that before.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Suddenly, Renee roared with laughter. Later, as Japeth would find out, this was quite a rare thing. </p><p>Japeth stopped walking, hands on hips, glaring angrily at her.</p><p>“What?!” he cried hysterically, annoyed with her antics.</p><p>“I-I can’t believe you actually call yourself ‘the Snake’!” she wheezed.</p><p>“Oh shut up,” he snapped.</p><p>“Oh look at me! I’m the fucking Snake! I will try very hard to take over Camelot from an idiot who shares a brain cell with his queen and her best friend!” she mocked in a falsetto.</p><p>They teased each other all the way back to Stropshire Road, barely even aware that they had entered the house. Rhian was waiting for them in the front room. </p><p>Japeth, though a little dizzy, noticed Rhian’s eyes narrow as the blue-eyed siblings made fun of themselves. Japeth practically collapsed on the chaise, partly because he was tipsy, also because he was breathless from laughter.</p><p>“Are you guys drunk?” came Rhian’s voice.</p><p>“A little,” Japeth hiccuped. </p><p>“Oh my god, Japeth! We have to leave tonight!” Rhian scolded. </p><p>“Relax,” sighed Japeth. “I just need to take a little, little nap.” </p><p>Japeth slumped on the chaise. </p><p>Rhian rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He’s unnaturally lightweight,” noted Renee.</p><p>Rhian turned to her.</p><p>“If you’re going to be working with us, there’s going to be no more stunts like this. We can’t afford to compromise the mission,” lectured Rhian.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really taking this ‘big brother’ thing well, huh?” Renee mumbled, as she dropped into the unoccupied couch, white eyelids fluttering shut.</p><p>Rhian stared at his two sleeping siblings, then sighed. </p><p>Japeth, on the verge of sleep, added another to the sigh tracker.</p><p>“I suppose I am,” Rhian muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Persuasion, Invasion, Conflagration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pirates and Ashes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song:<br/>Dead! - My Chemical Romance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somebody’s hands were on Japeth. Though they were shaking Japeth rather violently, the hands were warm and rather comforting. Japeth let his eyes flutter open. His head hurt slightly, and the rigorous shaking didn’t help. His face appeared above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, I’m down here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a second for him to realize that the person disturbing his drunken slumber was his twin. Japeth sat up straight, and Rhian pulled back from him. Behind Rhian, crouched down, was Renee, lacing her platform boots. She also happened to be sporting a dark red cape and masquerade mask? Japeth frowned slightly, wondering what was going on. Was he still drunk? Renee looked up, to see Japeth staring at her. She lazily raised her hand in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see you aren’t fully sober yet, huh?” Renee noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth nodded, his hand pressed against his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. You barely had one drink!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage him,” Rhian grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the costume?” Japeth asked</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disguise,” corrected his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhian looked jittery and nervous, which was strange considering whenever something exciting was happening, he was the epitome of calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so you know what to do? You-” Rhian started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I know,” Japeth cut in.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth and Renee made headway for the front door. They practically ran out before Rhian could continue to hassle them about the plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were deemed far away enough from the house, Renee stopped walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what exactly are we going to do?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You told Rhian yesterday that you knew what the plan was!” Japeth snapped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I know the big idea with the take over Camelot and whatnot. I don’t know where we’re going to eat or something, I’m not a plan-aholic. Also, you can fuck off, I was like, half stoned yesterday and have no memory of what happened, so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth threw his head back and sighed exasperatedly like the little emo whore he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to Jaunt Jolie, like I said yesterday. But we need to make a stop at Bloodbrook first,” Japeth disclosed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaand what exactly are we doing there?” she questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Bloodbrook? We’re gathering pirates. They’ll help us with the takeover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloodbrook? Jaunt Jolie? Isn’t that like, a thousand miles away?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get there faster,” he chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And exactly how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In their secluded area, it was close to 9 PM. The sun had already set, and all the Foxwood Evers had retired to their homes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a swirl of scims enclosed the two, in a sort of tornado, blinding them. A flurry of snakeskin whizzed past them. Almost seconds later, the scims dissolved, melting back onto Japeth. Renee, who had her eyes shut tightly, glanced around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were no longer in Foxwood.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ruins of Bloodbrook surrounded them. To the left of the siblings, a large, menacing castle stood. In front of it, three or four pirates hung around, looking bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee frowned slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought there would be more,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest are joining us at Jaunt Jolie,” Japeth explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why are we taking these ones with us? Why couldn’t we just have them meet us at Jaunt Jolie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to discuss something with them without the prying eyes of their peers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scims coated every inch of Japeth’s body, excluding his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice look,” Renee grimaced, adjusting her mask slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, then went to talk to the pirates, who looked more alert now that “The Snake” was approaching. Renee hung back, her icy eyes scanning the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About 5 minutes later, Japeth returned to her, pirates trailing behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” asked a sunburnt pirate, looking Renee up and down. Another winked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth’s eyes narrowed through his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister,” he snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates became rather subdued after this remark. Renee remained quiet, looking passive and rather tired. Japeth concluded that people must have thrown themselves at her all the time, considering her attractive appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, she was hella hot. Ten out of ten. Would recommend. Oops, the pen isn’t supposed to have an opinion. Anyway, back to the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, after another whirlwind of scims, they were in Jaunt Jolie. Maybe it was because Japeth was used to rather dark settings, but the bursts of color everywhere made his eyes hurt. Renee had a similar reaction as she squinted to see. They were on the outskirts of Jaunt Jolie, not near any bustling villages or towns. A gaggle of waiting pirates immediately clustered around them, handing the supposed leaders that had accompanied the siblings armor and face coverings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth started to walk towards the busy town square. Pirates followed him obediently. Renee, who was thoroughly confused, trailed languidly behind Japeth because he seemed to know what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People scattered as the invaders approached. Pirates broke off from the group to seize the stores and restaurants. Cries of scared Evers filled the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee looked clueless, while Japeth headed straight for the castle. It was a brisk ten minute walk for the two. The pirates did all the work of invading the shops, throwing out helpless Evers. Renee caught up with Japeth, and as they headed up the palace stairs, only the pirates that they met at Bloodbrook accompanied them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates slid their swords neatly through guards who were supervising the palace doors, as the annoying Jaunt Jolie jingle radiated throughout the area:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tipple Topple Joy and Jaunt, Come and be Jolie!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>sang an infuriatingly high-pitched voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill me,” Renee moaned, as her brother pushed open the grand doors. “Otherwise that dumb song will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they entered, thirty or so palace guards rushed to fight them, already informed because of the cries of their citizens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth hesitated. He could’ve killed all of them. Just let his scims run through them. The guards ran in their direction. They outnumbered the pirates, who held up their swords in an attempt for valor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They might die. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Japeth thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do it, and be over with it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The guards darted towards them. One plunged her sword at Japeth-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a snap, all the guards were all suspended in mid-air, like they were being strangled by some invisible rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth turned to Renee. Her hands were held up in a fist, choking the guards with her magic. She quickly tilted her hand to the left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cacophony of snaps met Japeth and the pirates. The guards fell to the floor, lifeless, their necks broken. Renee released her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates continued their advance. Japeth stared at his sister. Her throat bobbed slightly as she stared at the dead bodies, her blinking sparse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth tugged on her elbow. Her eyes turned to him through the lacy red mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, and they moved deeper within the palace, searching for the monarchs. As they reached the middle of the palace, pirates were already waiting for them, the Queen, King, and their children. They were all in separate metal cages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch them,” Japeth hissed at the pirates, who nodded, then took up posts next to the sovereigns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth headed up the lush, carpet-covered stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee clicked her tongue, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming?” Japeth questioned, looking down at her. </span>
  <span>He had assumed she was following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you gonna do?” she asked nonchalantly, leaning against a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She accidentally bumped into one of the many relics. The vase fell on the floor, shattering into many pieces. Ash spilled out from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she muttered as the Queen threw her a dirty look from inside her cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, I’m coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japeth held back a chuckle as he watched his sister leap over the cremated remains of what he assumed to be the Queen’s father, and run up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings went into the Queen’s room. Japeth silently walked over to the large, unglazed window, which looked over the whole kingdom. Because the bedroom was situated at the topmost tower, it held the flag post. A scim brought down Jaunt Jolie’s flag. Japeth pulled a match from his pocket and struck it, careful not to burn his scims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the match onto the flag. Another scim caught the part that wasn’t aflame and reattached the flag to its post.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flag burned, waving over all the land. A kingdom, fallen. Taken over in almost thirty minutes. This was a message. A message to anyone who dared cross the Snake’s path. A message to Camelot’s king. They were coming.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>our narrator, lionsmane, is one big sarcastic doofus (im thinking luci from disenchantment, anyone else?)</p><p>I'll explain the lionsmane thing later. it isn't japeth controlling it making it write. its hard to explain, but its kind of that special scim that had rafals prophecy? if that makes sense</p><p>ALSO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT AND RUSHED I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blue-Eyed Sibling Soliloquies (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little first person for yall<br/>also thank you @triinlantern for beta reading this!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Renee</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“As the light begins to intensify, so does my misery, and I wonder how it is possible to hurt so much when nothing is wrong.”</p><p>- ‘Forbidden’, Tabitha Suzuma</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Blink. Blink. Blink. </em>
</p><p>I 'm counting how many times I have performed the simple act of opening and closing my eyes this night. Sleepless night. 8,347 blinks, in fact. The sun was streams through the glazed windows, reigning high over the Jaunt Jolie castle, its glare making me lift a hand to shade my eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Thump. Thump. Thump. </em>
</p><p>My heart patters away in my chest. I force my thoughts from it. I used to count my heartbeat, during these sleepless nights, until I started to wonder when the soft thumping would finally fade out. I lay there, fingers curling into my palm. My bitten nails press against my forearm, grazing the long red marks that line my wrist.</p><p>I sit up quickly, not eager for anymore reminders. I grab my long sleeve shirt from the nightstand and slide it on, the soft cloth warming my skin. </p><p>I make my way over to the bathroom, brushing my teeth. I don’t bother to stare at my reflection. It’s not like it would have changed from the day before. That, and my <em> similarities </em> to a <em> certain someone </em> makes me want to tear my face off.</p><p>A yawn escapes my mouth, and I stifle it with my hand just as I head out. Pirates have already woken up, littering the castle floors in their stride. I wonder what time it is.</p><p>My first thought is to find Japeth. It usually has been, these days. I’m not sure what it is that makes me gravitate towards him. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t care about what I do. Which is a good thing and a bad thing. My second thought is to get a drink. Indecisiveness riddles me.</p><p><em> He’ll think you’re needy, if you stick around him all the time, </em> small Renee speaks out.</p><p>Who’s small Renee, you ask? She lives in my brain, giving me the most annoying fucking advice, making me doubt myself. I wish I could rip her to shreds. Anyway, in a less confusing explanation, it's the voice in my head. You know what I’m talking about. Everyone has one. </p><p>
  <em> Drink. Definitely drink. </em>
</p><p>Small Renee always wins. My conscience is basically non-existent. It was already miniscule, due to the parentals. But now, it’s just gone. It has been gone for years.</p><p>I head to the master bedroom. Apparently the King and Queen of Jaunt Jolie didn’t want their children finding their stash of alcohol. No matter, the pirates found it anyway.</p><p>I like the pirates. For several reasons, the most prominent was because they could challenge my drinking prowess. Also, they weren’t complicated. They weren’t hard to figure out. They didn’t ask endless questions.</p><p>Pushing open the ravishing double doors, I let my eyes lock onto where bottles were scattered over the dressing table.</p><p>“What are you doing?” says a voice.</p><p>I jump fifty feet into the air. </p><p>Exaggeration. I barely move, just flinch.</p><p>Japeth is on the bed, his eyes focusing on me. I hate when he does that, his constant staring. I guess I do that too, though. He flicks a small dagger into the air, then catches it in his hand over and over again, waiting patiently for an answer that never comes. Sometimes I wonder if people get annoyed when I don't answer them.</p><p> Wordlessly, I let my boots drag across the room towards the dressing table. I can still feel his eyes on me. I grab a bottle and stare at the floor as I hurry out of there, not eager for conversation. I had a feeling today was going to be a bad day.</p><p> Bad day in the sense that I couldn’t do anything. I was probably going to lay around like a worthless, well, object. I just wanted to make everything numb. Hence the drinking. And the extensive collection of pills I had stashed in my room. Pills for my “anxiety”, as I told the alchemist as he glared suspiciously at me. I guess it must have been weird for a thirteen year old to come in and request medication. He stopped looking weirdly at me when I dropped a large pile of gold coins on the table. I had been going to him for “medication” after that all the time. Except recently, I had to get some from the pirates, whom I was rather pleasantly surprised to see had exactly what I needed.</p><p>I’ve been told that my personality does a full 180 when I’m drunk. How am I supposed to know? I don’t remember. Being sober, I’m classified as “introverted” and “self-effacing”, whatever that means. Is that a bad thing? I guess I’ll never know.</p><p>“You shouldn’t drink so much. It’s really bad for you,” I hear him say.</p><p>I had zoned out for a moment while approaching the exit, so his voice is background noise to me.</p><p>“What?” I ask, turning around in a futile attempt to give him my full attention.</p><p>He frowns slightly.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>I swallow. Good question. I don’t have any good answers, so I force a smile and say, “I will be when I have some of this”, shaking the bottle of vodka I grabbed and leaving the room.</p><p>Walking through the castle like I own it (technically I do), I head straight back for my room. Well, the former prince's room. </p><p>Pirates barely spare me a glance.</p><p><em> They don’t care about you </em>, sings small Renee.</p><p><b> <em>Oh shut up</em> </b> <em> , </em>I snap back to her, then realize I am talking to myself. Internally. Which is even more sad. Sad as in pitiful. Was I feeling bad for myself?</p><p><em> Loser, </em> she teased. <em> You don’t have any friends. </em></p><p>I brush off her remarks. This was every Tuesday. Sad, lonely Tuesday. Did everyone have conversations with themselves inside their heads?</p><p>I tumble into my room (prince’s room), still clouded by sleep. As I was going in, I trip. On practically nothing. On air. A few pirates look at me, then see that nothing happened and resume their work.</p><p>
  <em> Why are you annoying them? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Shut up, shut up, shut up!</em> </b>
</p><p>I didn’t realize I said this part out loud. My cheeks burn in embarrassment. I stutter out a quick sorry and slam the door, immediately slumping against it.</p><p>Already emotionally exhausted, I popped open the bottle. I hadn’t even bothered checking what it was. Anything would work. </p><p>I take a sip. The bitter liquid glides smoothly down my throat, the familiar taste almost welcoming. I hastily down more, knowing I would have to wait longer for the effects to kick in. But there were other things that worked faster. </p><p>I slink towards my suitcase (slink? I’m not the fucking Snake) and open it greedily. I take the cloth pouch into my hand, shaking the contents out into my palm. </p><p>I drop the pouch somewhere on the floor. Details are hazy, for obvious reasons. Tilting my head back, I let blue pills accompany the alcohol that had made its way into my stomach. </p><p>I scoop the bottle into my arms like it’s a child and collapse onto the plush bed, sinking back into the satin lined sheets and ready to feel numb again. It’s the closest thing to happiness I get.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p> I got up. Everything was hazy. I don’t even remember yesterday. I wonder how I look. Probably like a hungover idiot. Not like that’s anything new, though. </p><p>I wasn’t hungry, just craving sugar, so I made my way to the kitchen. On the way, I passed Japeth who was having a hushed conversation with someone. This was normal behavior for him. The only unnatural thing was that he wasn’t wearing his Snake mask. Even though the pirates all knew how he looked, he always wore the mask while addressing them. I think he believed it was a status symbol. The Snake was above them all. “Japeth”, on the other hand, was just another person.</p><p>I slumped off towards the kitchen, ignoring them. Or at least, I didn’t want to make the effort to acknowledge them. Too much movement, too much conversation.</p><p>“When did you wake up?” Japeth calls after me.</p><p>I grumbled, annoyed. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid.</p><p>“Ten minutes ago,” I reply, spinning around.</p><p>My eyes find his confidante.</p><p>My heart stutters. Well not literally. Maybe. Do hearts do that? Anyway.</p><p>The hottest person I’ve ever seen is standing next to him. Other than on rare occasions when I look in the mirror (cockiness is also genetic, but I think mine is varying between egotistical and self-degrading).</p><p>The guy has a square jaw, hooded eyes, well, warm, brown, soft hooded eyes framed by dark lashes, smooth skin. Nope, I’m too lazy to describe the rest. You get it, don’t you? He was really hot, is what I’m trying to say.</p><p>
  <em> Alert. Alert. Hot guy is staring. Alert. </em>
</p><p>This is the only time that small Renee was helpful.</p><p>“Uhh,” he says.</p><p>God, even his voice was hot. It was, like, soft. And musical.</p><p>“Hi,” I squeak. </p><p>Voice crack. Oh my god that was so embarrassing.</p><p>“Hi,” he answers. </p><p>His sandy colored cheeks turned pink.</p><p>Oh my god, was he blushing because of me? Me, of all people?</p><p>
  <em> Obviously. You probably did something embarrassing. </em>
</p><p>For what feels like the umpteenth time that day, I told small Renee to fuck off, and for once, she actually listens.</p><p>Japeth is looking between us, frowning. I wonder if big brother instincts are a thing.</p><p>For once, my introverted ass decides to hide away. </p><p>I clear my throat. </p><p>“I’m Renee.”</p><p>Something pokes me in the ankle. I let my eyes drift down. A scim. I look back up to Japeth. He glares at me.</p><p>Fighting the urge to roll my eyes (it’s a hard effort), I look expectantly at Mister Hot Guy, ignoring the slimy eel thing.</p><p>“Kei,” he introduces. “I’m Kei.”</p><p>Oh my god. Kei. Even his name is hot. What do I say after? Growing up in a cottage in the middle of nowhere is inconveniencing, if you didn’t know. For multiple reasons, the main being lack of social skills.</p><p><em> No emotional connections, </em>head voice thingy reminds me.</p><p>No emotional connections.</p><p>No more fucking emotional connections.</p><p>“Cool,” I conclude, spinning around.</p><p>
  <em> Smooth. REAL smooth, Mistral. </em>
</p><p>I want to scream at it. The voice in my head. I want to tear it out of my brain. I want it to be gone. But it never will be. It’ll be there till the day I die.</p><p><b> <em>Don’t call me Mistral,</em> </b> is the best response I can make.</p><p>
  <em> Why not? You act like one. What was it you said? Homicidal maniac? Or was it depressed sociopath?  </em>
</p><p>I need more than sugar now. I turn straight around and head back the way I came. There’s only one thing that will make me feel better. </p><p>The pirates called it “ecstasy”. It sure gets close.</p><p>I don’t think people understand the difference between ecstasy and happiness. I don’t mean ecstasy, the drug. I mean the feeling.</p><p>See, that’s just the thing. A feeling. Happiness is a state. A state of mind that I can’t even dream of achieving. I don’t even deserve the thought of it. But I still want it. I want happiness so bad. Like an ever growing hole in my body. Actually, there was never any space for happiness in my body. There never will be, I’m assuming. I’ll never be one of those people who get their names written in storybooks. Never have someone to love. Never have a family. Not that I want one. I’d be just as much a disappointment to them as my father was to me. But I don’t even get that <em> choice </em> . The choice that so many people take for granted. Those Evers get family. They get loved ones. I guess that’s why everyone says that Evers love and Nevers hate. Why can’t I just <em> try </em>?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>japeth's pov goes here too, check back to this chp for updates</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blue-Eyed Sibling Soliloquies (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Japeth</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loved you to the point of ruin. I loved you until my lungs were filled with ash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - Tina Tran, Until I Started Choking on Our Memories</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is insomnia a thing? I’ve read up about it, but I think they haven’t developed a cure yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry. I’m rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, I really don’t give a fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know that tired? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>one? You know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the tired where you can’t think and you slur words together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t think I’ve ever been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have been other types of tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kind of tired where you stare at the grave of the person you love and wonder which of you will join which first. The kind of tired where you wonder how many people have to die before you get what you want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That kind of tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m wondering what that Chaddick boy’s last thought was. Did he think of his best friend? Or his mother? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or did he think of how he wanted to get away with me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm saying Chaddick boy as if I don't know his name. I know who he is. I know who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I forget who said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone stupid, I bet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Live long enough to see yourself become the villain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pshh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweetheart, I was born a villain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~|~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can we take a moment to appreciate fire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, I hate fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Burns scims.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aric loves fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Correction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aric lov</span>
  <em>
    <span>ed</span>
  </em>
  <span> fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loves, loved, loves, loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to sit on the rooftop, talking with me all night, flicking a lighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On and off and on and off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again and again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think that’s a literary device? Repetition or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve forgotten most of what I used to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What I used to learn while Evelyn fawned over Rhian and listened to him talk about being king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelyn, Mother, Mother, Evelyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think that Rhian thought it was because she actually cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw the glint in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, I have the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t give a damn about either of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhian’s confidence in becoming king only solidified her devious plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wonder if she would have liked Ray any better?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably not, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My question is, why have kids if you don’t even want them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they can carry out your "Evil plan".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, what are we talking about? Where are my manners?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m joking, obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, my current state is laying on my bed, not really doing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m playing with Aric’s knife, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a simple act, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throw the knife in the air, catch the knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throw the knife, catch the knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pray that the knife slips and hits you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently I have good reflexes or something so it never does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want it to hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t want it to hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t want to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t want him back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that’s not right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should probably leave before something happens to you. You’ll probably have an aneurysm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like all the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not one for sentiment, you could say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for some things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a toddler, or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright red hair is visible through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did I say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>” like I hated her or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t hate “</span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's the only family I have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m using her a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuffles in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t think she notices me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clear my throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flinches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wonder what made her like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, I know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve seen the scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the ones that pockmark her wrist like worms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ones on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t say anything, and continues across the room towards the dressing table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watch as she picks up a bottle, not bothering to look at its contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t think she realizes how much she drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s obviously not good for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She probably doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m saying young as if my father didn’t fuck Evelyn five or so months after I was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excuse my vulgar language, I probably put a very disturbing image in your brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, why are you here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to Renee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not my kind of tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can talk about perfect Mistral genes, but I still see the eyebags, under her blue irises that match mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect Mistral genes, my ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If we aren’t homicidal maniacs, then I would be the fucking King of the Woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately my twin is more eligible for that position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. That was formal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rephrase.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, Rhian would be “better” at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No he wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No he </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray is smarter than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has the intelligence of a donkey on cocaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone needs to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives me a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that you spend days looking in the mirror to perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips pressed into a thin line, corners of your mouth turned up just the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elegant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiding something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve seen Rhian practice it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t smile. I don’t need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have you ever noticed that the word “smile” </span>
  <em>
    <span>seems</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiley?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be when I have some of this,” she says, lightly shaking the bottle of vodka she has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like that’s going to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, that will make the voices in her head worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She probably doesn’t remember all the rambling she does when she’s drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking about small Renee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About being left alone in her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m a quiet person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone needs to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To fill up the space that I don’t take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe I’m selling myself too low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is being quiet appealing to people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I recognize that she’s just left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll come back when she’s drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, I need some more pretend rest before the pirates go on a killing spree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I may not be one for sentiment, but I do have a conscience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>New day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t even matter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days blur together the longer I am alive without Aric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear piano music.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s normal now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mentally review my schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pirates at Glass Mountain, talk to Ray, talk to Kei.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My nose wrinkles subconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hate Kei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, now that I think about it, he’s pretty manageable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can barely think for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe I’m being harsh on him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the courage to leave my brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then, I didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I envied him, maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I practically roll out of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And fall on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fine, I caught myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fast reflexes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I have to head out to Glass Mountain so Rhian can play his little game.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think he has an extreme case of hero complex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God complex even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clear throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Rafal Japeth Sader-Mistral’s prognosis is that Mr. Rhian needs to get the stick lodged up his ass removed with a costly surgical procedure,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what is running through my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m giggling out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I probably sound like a little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clear throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Head out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I know Ray said she hates the voice in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeps me on track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s me focus on what’s important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, I’m sure you know what’s happening at Glass Mountain, so I won’t tell you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll check in later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~|~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missed me?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m assuming the answer is no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need to talk to zombie kid now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I forgot his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. Umm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one I was talking about earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pray to god that I won’t forget his name when I talk to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Pro introvert here.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look around the annoyingly pastel castle, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spot him, next to the kitchens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I guess it isn’t as awkward as I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(I really need to find a word other than awkward. You know, vocabulary expanding and all.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I go over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just staring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can he not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s uncomfortable.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me realizing that I also stare at people. All the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” I start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to look at me, shifting uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not scary, I think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right, I’m supposed to give him the drugs and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are Evers supposed to drug others?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hand it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What more does he want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, right. I have to give the numbskull instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure to put the whole vial in, otherwise it won’t work to its full extent. Also, don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray comes into my line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s heading toward the kitchens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t feel particularly obliged to talk to the numbskull anymore, so I turn to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you wake up?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs heavily, as if answering me is such a big task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know, am I difficult?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten minutes ago,” she replies, turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What could possibly be behind me-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re just staring at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are they literally eye-fucking. I’m right here and right gay so can they not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This is so uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let a scim go poke my sister in the foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, I couldn’t care less who she chooses to screw with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s like they’re making out in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignores the scim.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Renee,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t think one of them would talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kei. I’m Kei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, almost immediately, Renee spins back around, saying “cool,” then leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at Kei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t think that’s new for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re done here,” I tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods slowly, then makes his way out the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t bother to accompany him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m tired again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I shouldn’t say again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m always tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone put me to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuck me into bed and kiss my forehead and tell me you love me and don’t leave until I’m sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>